


Come back to bed

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma, Dark Swan Queen, Evil Queen Regina, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Dark Swan QueenIn the middle of the night the Queen stood, noticing the spot next to her was empty.---“Want to play now?” The Queen asked, one brow arched, the beginning of a laugh already coloring her words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I have this particular headcanon that if you’ve read me sometimes before it’s possible that you have already pick it up in which I tend to describe magic something more like electrical sparks than actual bursts of energy. Especially when I’m narrating a scene when Emma and Regina touch each other. This is because I think that the idea of how magic is emotion would actually be more powerful in people like Emma and Regina in where they are purely driven by emotions. The Dark One version of Emma, for example, at least for me, was more liberated from the things Emma thought proper and so she was much more linked to her basic emotions than Emma herself. The Queen is, as Regina, deeply related with her emotions; she feels everything, she thrives on the bad side of an emotion. That’s why I keep describing their magic reacting to each other like I do, because I think that they would be so full of magic when they finally touch each other that is not only a True Love thing but also a magic-wielder one. Sorry for the rant but I wanted to explain myself beforehand! Hope you all like this ficlet!

“Come back to bed.”

The request, whispered against the bare stone walls, danced on the flames of the torches that flanked each side of the long hall in where only the reddish glow of their fire casted colors around the tall frame of the Dark One’s black gown.  The fabric was flimsy enough for it to silhouette the lithe body beneath it, body that was now slightly turned away from the doorjamb it had been laying on and that was now facing the dark pools that were the Evil Queen’s eyes.

The Dark One rose one single brow at the request, the smallest of the smirks curving her lips- devoid of make-up and still pencil-like drawn on her face- as she eyed the also gown-covered form of the Queen. The royal woman, however, instead of a somewhat simple cloth wore a much richer treated fabric in which the brocade around the plunging line of the cleavage and in the edges around the sleeves casted winks and promises as the monarch walked even closer.

Raising one hand until it was touching the white-haired woman’s throat she let one single finger drawn one sharp line on the flesh underneath, the taller woman’s skin being marred almost instantly with a pink, flushed line that disappeared within seconds under the throaty laugh that escaped Emma’s mouth as she stared into the older woman’s brown eyes.

“You need me to say it twice?” The Queen whispered, closer than ever, a slightly but sharp mirthful glow on those rich eyes. Emma found herself licking her lips at the sight, her own right hand grabbing the monarch’s only to lift it to her mouth, kissing that finger slowly before letting it go.

“You and I know that I never need it to hear it even once.” She promised as the Queen’s hand fell into her chest where the brunette splayed her fingers, the red of the gown as well as the soft tresses that feel around her face giving her a slightly younger-look, one the Dark One let herself savor before she smiled; the magic inside of her reacting to Regina’s like every time they touched. Purple sparks began to appear below the monarch’s fingers, rippling through the dark, simple gown, the Dark One narrowed her eyes just as her pupils dilated, a dirty white glow washing over the normal emerald green she tended to sport.

“I know that.” The Queen finally said, apparently satisfied with the Dark One’s reaction before she moved back her hand, kissing her own fingers, where energy was still glowing in white tendrils around her skin. “Is something troubling you?”

The Dark One hummed once before she reached for the Queen’s cheek, her long fingers drawing lines on the woman’s face before she cupped it, a hungry kiss sealing the distance between them before she moved back, her eyes sparkling as well as the monarch’s.

“Not anymore.”

The Queen nodded at the response, the brocade on her sleeves pooling at her inner-elbow as she rose her hands again, running her fingers through the other woman’s hair, shadows casting over the sharp cheekbones of the woman as she pressed two fingers on Emma’s pulse point, the intimate touch eliciting one single shudder from the Dark One. “Liar.” The brunette whispered a moment before but her eyes were devoid of worry and instead just playful curiosity glowed on them. The Dark One rolled her eyes and wrapped her own arms around the other woman’s waist, creating wrinkles on the heavy red colored gown below her. She almost never said it but she enjoyed the simpler details of the Queen’s clothes whenever the monarch was ready for bed and in somewhat between the flushed body of the woman against hers and in those dark brown eyes she narrowed hers only to focus better on the unique magic scent of the monarch.

A detail that wasn’t lost on Regina.

“Want to play now?” The Queen asked, one brow arched, the beginning of a laugh already coloring her words. “Tomorrow we have to hold court.”

“Tomorrow I will transform all of those nobles into toads.” The Dark One replied, hands splayed over the brunette’s hips.

“Uhm…” The Queen thought about it for a second, her teeth nibbling softly her bottom lip under the white-haired woman’s gaze. “Seems good to me.”

And with that final answer they both were covered in a purple fog that, when dissipated, only left behind the dancing fire of the torches, the doorjamb the dark one had been laying on and a deserted hall.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Misslane is the culprit for this one as well I'm afraid


End file.
